


Movie night - based off a tumblr post

by metaphoricalpluto



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricalpluto/pseuds/metaphoricalpluto
Summary: Based off of this video:https://precisely-prinxiety.tumblr.com/post/170842549780/gif87a-com-how-to-make-new-friends-at-the-uni





	Movie night - based off a tumblr post

It was Patton’s idea really. He had wanted to make new friends with people in the dorms around him, and Roman being the creative person he as came up with the whole “sticking post its on the window” part of the idea. So, they went out and got some of the post it notes and made a little ‘advert’ on their window which read - to people outside :

“MOVIE NIGHT AT 8PM”

A seeming harmless way to make new friends.

Both Patton and Roman got back to doing some studying in their dorm seeing as they doubt someone would reply that quickly, however, when Roman looked out of their shared window, he saw someone putting their own post it notes on their window, possible to make a repose.

“PATTON!!! SOMEONE’S REPLYING!!!” He yelled out to his room-mate, who when he heard Roman nearly sprinted over to the window, both waiting to see what the other window would say.

‘WHAT MOVIE’

“Hmm how should we reply to that Padre?” Roman scratched his head.

“OOO! I have an idea!!!” Patton then took the post it’s, removing their previous message and put the reply of ‘COME FIND OUT ;)’.

“Was the face nessesary?” Patton was questioned, of which he replied “Of course! And by saying that, they are more likely to want to come over and hang out!”

Roman raised an eyebrow, but didnt really quesiton it that much, then went back to see what their reply would be.

The two of them could ony just see two people behind the opposing window, one in darker clothes - what looked simalar to a hoodie - and the other also in dark clothes but with what vaguely looked like a tie and glasses - they couldnt be sure though.

‘BRUH’ They saw the hooded one put up.

“Aw man…” Patton looked kind of down at that response. “Maybe the still may want to come..?” He added hopefully.

Roman had to fix this. ‘PLZ ;(’ . Hopefully this would mean they would still come.

To his, and Patton’s releif, there was a good(?) response. One of them - the tie guy - put up a ‘K’ - probably instructed by his room-mate, who then added a face too - what looked like a frowny neutral face? If that was possible.

Patton jumped up and then changed their sad face to a happy one and then added a heart for good measure.

Both of them could see the other two talking - probably deliberating over what to reply next with, when the hooded one looked like he had an idea as he seemed to quickly take down the notes and put a question up.

‘POPCORN? :P’

Patton and Roman both didnt know if they did actually have popcorn and they werent gonna go buy some at that time of the day.

‘DO U HAVE’

“I hope they’ll still be up for coming…” Patton leaned into Roman’s side.

“I’m sure they still are! Popcorn shouldn’t change someone’s mind! And if it does, i’ll go down there and fight them.” Roman said and gestured grandly.

“Woah there pal, no fighting anyone, remeber what we talked about.” Patton reminded Roman.

“Yea yea i know, ‘we dont fight people unless theres a real reason to do so’…” Roman repeated what Patton had said to him a while ago. The both returned to watching the window.

‘I THINK’

The two saw this and were confused for a minute or two, but then they saw the other two fussing around by their window - what looked a little like fighting and then the messages was taken down and replaced with:

‘I CAN BUY IT’

It was most likely a continue from the previous words which had been up, Roman had dedcued. Patton was just happy that the night was still going to go on and that maybe at the end he would gain some new friends too!

‘YES COOL’

Patton responed enthusiastically, at the start it was kind of hard to write backwards with the notes, but now they were both pretty good at it.

“I can’t wait till this evening, we’ll have to tidy up a bit first though…” Patton said as he took a look around their shared dorm room, and saw a slight mess of clothes which had been thrown on the floor which hadnt been picked up yet and a pile of papers - presumably homework they had to complete. Admittedly it was mainly Roman’s mess but Patton wouldn’t say it directly to him that it was.

When they looked back they saw a reply on the other window

‘BRB LUV U’ And then a heart made out of Pink post it notes.

It didnt seem exactly like the two - from what they’d seen - but hey, they weren’t to judge people by their looks.

Both Patton and Roman took a moment to discuss what their reply would be as it would seemingly be the last one untill they all met up, and then decided on something which would be okay.

‘COOL LUV U 2′

It was then they noticed the other dorm’s windows had been opened and the two whome were relpying were leaning ever so slightly out of them - either to see better or to let Patton and Roman see what they looked like.

“OOOO!!! This shall be so much fun!!!! I simply can’t wait Ro!” Patton almost squealed.

“Indeed it shall be interesting.” He smiled and they then both leaned out of their window and waved at the other pair. One of the other two in fact, did wear a tie and glasses which looked smilar to Patton’s, and the other had deep black eyeshadow under his eyes and then also was wearing a hoodie.

This was going to be an interesting and fun night indeed.


End file.
